


our bodies in the dark are slowly animated

by diazcest



Series: blood brothers [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazcest/pseuds/diazcest
Summary: Daniel hates it at the cabin.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: blood brothers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642117
Kudos: 16





	our bodies in the dark are slowly animated

Daniel often wakes up crying, only to be pacified by soft kisses from Sean. He lies passively now in his older brother’s arm, occasional sniffles sounding.

”Are you okay now, enano? Do you... wanna talk about it?”

”No,” whimpers Daniel. He pouts like a little child. He _is_ a little child.

”Dan-“

”I hate it here,” admitted Daniel. “It sucks. It’s old and gross and dirty. I want dad.”

There was a pause. ”Yeah,” murmured Sean, voice far more empty than it should be at his age. He let out a stressed sigh. “That’s why we’re leaving tomorrow.”

Daniel perks up at that. He sniffles a final time and wipes his eyes. “Tomorrow?”

”Yeah.”

”Thank God,” the boy grumbles.

Sean smiles and rubs his little brother’s back as he falls asleep again.


End file.
